Going for it
by Gerkyhen
Summary: 'Going for it' is much easier than actually doing it. At least, that's what Woo-Wam-Boo can't help but feel as yet again he attempts to tell Lune-Zeara how he feels. WammyXLuney. Humorous fluff. R&R. Disclaimer.


Going for it

_This is a short, humorous, fluffy one-shot about Woo-Wam-Boo and Lune-Zeara who are one of my favourite couplings (I'm just waiting for one of The Snowkids to mention that they've got together in an offhand comment and I'll die happy XD). Hope you like it. _

* * *

Palms sweating? Check. Hands shaking? Check. Flushing even though he hadn't even seen her yet? Check.

_Dammit_ Woo-Wam-Boo cursed in his head.

If past experiences were anything to go by; this was just going to result in him turning on his heel and walking as quickly away as possible as soon as he saw her. The amount of times he'd 'tried' this, was coming up to the one hundred mark, and even he had to admit that it was ridiculous.

As Woo-Wam-Boo entered the player's lounge, the shaking of his hands intensified and he had to stop to lean on the wall.

Because...there she was: Lune-Zeara, the most beautiful Wamba he had ever seen, who also happened to be his best friend.

The Wambasian pin up of the century was his best friend. It was ridiculous.

They'd become best friends as soon as she had joined the team, and he'd fallen for her the day she'd broken up with the captain: Wee-Wumba. She'd cried in his arms and he'd just...fallen.

**Everyone** on the team knew. Heck, the whole world kinda knew...except (he hoped) Lune-Zeara herself.

All of his friends had told him to go for it- including Wee-Wumba (grudges weren't often held on Planet Wamba).

And, to be fair to Woo-Wam-Boo he **had** gone for it, he'd just never, really...done it.

Woo-Wam-Boo closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him, because usually 'going for it' consisted of:

_Woo-Wam-Boo walks into the room, spots Lune-Zeara and walks towards her. _

_Lune-Zeara: "Hi Wammy!"_

_Woo-Wam-Boo turns on heel and walks away. _

Letting out a sigh, Woo-Wam-Boo tensed himself up. He was fine with her when he wasn't 'going for it', so maybe, if he approached her just thinking friendly thoughts, he could do it?

"That's a good plan,"

Woo-Wam-Boo looked to the side to see the white-haired defender Whi-Wam-Boo leaning on the wall next to him.

"What?" He demanded, a little confused.

"Approaching her as a friend," Whi-Wam-Boo nodded.

"I said that aloud?" Woo-Wam-Boo shrieked.

"No, I'm a freaking mind-reader, of course you said it aloud," Whi-Wam-Boo snapped, rolling his eyes. Whi-Wam-Boo was always pretty snappy when he hadn't taken his pills, so Woo-Wam-Boo let it slide.

"Where is she?" He enquired, even though he knew exactly where the object of his affections was sitting, and was indeed looking at her right that minute.

"She's where you're staring," Whi-Wam-Boo replied. "That's how I always find her anyway: just follow your eye line, and there she is,"

Woo-Wam-Boo pouted but then nodded and began edging towards his best friend.

"Go get her stud!" Whi-Wam-Boo commanded.

Ignoring him, Woo-Wam-Boo eventually managed to reach Lune-Zeara without dying of nerves. She looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Hello Wammy," she smiled. "How are you?"

Woo-Wam-Boo cleared his throat. "I've...um, I've got something to tell you actually," he stuttered.

As Lune-Zeara gazed up at him curiously, a female Wamba player next to her –called Lun-Zana- spoke up.

"Oh, I think he's actually going for it this time, Lune-Teera,"

A Wamba on the other side of Lune-Zeara shook her head. "No, he'll back out eventually, there's no point moving," she decided.

"Yes there is," Woo-Wam-Boo hit back, stung. "Go away you two,"

Lun-Zana and Lune-Teera dragged themselves up and Lune-Teera sighed. "We'll be back once you've finished failing," she told him.

"Failing at what?" Lune-Zeara enquired, and as Woo-Wam-Boo turned to look at her- there was obvious curiosity and confusion in her eyes. "Why did those two have to go away?" She added.

Woo-Wam-Boo stared at her for a few seconds; mustering up the courage to speak. "Because..." He began, but he was interrupted by Wee-Wumba, who arrived on the scene and sat down next to Lune-Zeara.

"Hi guys, hope I'm not interrupting anything," he smiled.

Woo-Wam-Boo glowered at the floor, thinking bitterly about how much he hated irony.

"Oh, you're not," Lune-Zeara smiled. "Woo-Wam-Boo was just about to tell me something,"

Wee-Wumba didn't reply and when Woo-Wam-Boo looked up to see if he had died or something, he was met by the sight of his captain's face looking extremely shocked: his eyes wide with realisation and his lips parted slightly.

"Woo-Wam-Boo, are you going for it?" He gasped.

"Going for what?" Lune-Zeara questioned- confusion riddled her face as she looked at Wee-Wumba.

Woo-Wam-Boo took in a big, shuddery breath, and then nodded- thinking how much he hated the phrase: 'going for it'.

"Oops," Wee-Wumba mumbled sheepishly as he realised his blunder. "I'll leave you two to it,"

Woo-Wam-Boo nodded gratefully.

"And, I'll make sure everyone else leaves you alone as well," Wee-Wumba continued. Woo-Wam-Boo only had time to widen his eyes before Wee-Wumba was standing on the bench, shouting: "Everybody, don't disturb Woo-Wam-Boo and Lune-Zeara! Wammy's going for it!"

The other players whooped in reply and Wee-Wumba turned and winked at Woo-Wam-Boo before bouncing off. Woo-Wam-Boo fell to the floor, onto his knees and smacked his head against the hard wood of the bench repeatedly.

"What does he mean?" Lune-Zeara asked.

Woo-Wam-Boo looked up at her.

"Going for what?" She continued.

Instead of replying, Woo-Wam-Boo closed his eyes and groaned.

"Does he mean...this?"

Woo-Wam-Boo didn't understand what she meant until he felt the brush of her lips against his. The kiss was soft, sweet and short...sadly. Woo-Wam-Boo opened his eyes and gaped at Lune-Zeara.

"Is that what he meant?" She smirked.

Woo-Wam-Boo pulled himself up, onto the bench, so that they were eye-level, and considered what she had just said.

"No," he decided. "I think...he meant this," and with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss- wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer. The players in the room erupted into a relieved applause as they watched the pair embrace and Lune-Zeara smiled into the kiss, before pulling away.

"What are you thinking?" Woo-Wam-Boo asked softly- noting the reddish blush present upon her cheeks.

"I'm just wondering...why it took you so long...to go for it..." She explained.

"So do I," Woo-Wam-Boo grinned, before she fell back into his arms again.

* * *

_There's your dose of fluff. I hope it wasn't crappy O.O and I hope you enjoyed it :D _


End file.
